heroalliancefandomcom-20200213-history
Ilana
Ilana is a protagonist in Sym-Bionic Titan. She is the daughter of The King and sole heir to the throne on Galaluna. She has always been a symbol of hope and happiness for the citizens of Galaluna--the very reason evil forces hunt for her on Earth. Her very existence is enough to rally insurgence against her people’s oppressors, and for that she must be destroyed. Ilana is determined to make the best of her new life and discover all she can about her adopted home. She is not very popular in high school, though. Personality Ilana's personality is outspoken and earnest, and it made her a hero to her people. Above all, her personality gives her people hope. She believes in following the rules in order to show her potential in leadership. However, these attributes have placed her on the low rung of the social ladder of earth high school, as her ambitious mindset is considered abnormal to her classmates. Additionally her manner of speech is very high class and somewhat naive, which confuses many around her. Because she is used to being beloved and "getting whatever she wants", she shows jealousy toward people more popular than her, like Lance. Ilana has a very caring nature as she feels content whenever she sees other people happy. While on the battlefield, Ilana is described as righteous and tenacious and won’t give up until a wrong is made right. However, this often clashes with Lance as she is not a soldier and not used to battle like he is. Her ideas, which usually involve defense over offense, often contrast with Lance's tactical offensive plans thus causing friction between the two. These usually are the root of the duo's arguments. As seen in the episode, it also shows that Ilana loves sports. Being on the school soccer team, she tends to play very impressive. Being able to dribble the ball perfectly fine and can even catch the ball between her feet and jump over her opponents to avoid them. Powers and Abilities Corus When in trouble, Ilana can activate the Corus Armor System, an exoskeleton that gives various skills of manipulating energy, such as lasers, repulsor beams, and electrostatic shields. It is shown that Ilana fights only fairly well while in this armor. Since only being able to shoot lasers and other plasma like attributes, she can have her limits to what she can fight. The Sym-Bionic Titan When the situation demands it, Ilana can combine her powers with those of Lance and Octus to create a more powerful fighting machine, The Sym-Bionic Titan. She is the 'heart' of the Sym-Bionic Titan. Combat and Skills As seen, Ilana is known to have some sense of fighting skills. In episode The Fortress of Deception, she is seen running towards a G3 solider, kneeing him in the stomach, and elbowing him straight into his back; causing him to slam to the ground. Other than some fighting skills, she appears to have a great skill in athletics. Being able to do flips and tumbles throughout the air. This also have some connection to her cheer leading tryouts, being an amazing gymnast. It's also evident that Ilana is clearly very agile since she enjoys playing soccer. Trivia * Her voice actress, Tara Strong, had previously voiced Bubbles on the Powerpuff Girls in which Genndy Tartakovsky had much involvement in. * She is like Princess Verbina from the Samurai Jack episode, "Jack and the Flying Prince and Princess". ** Both are of royalty who's family and planet have been captured by an evil force. ** Both accompanied by a male and a robot. ** They both even share the same voice actress, Tara Strong.